Let's Play A Game
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: It's a warm, mid-spring afternoon at the Phantomhive Estate, and Ciel is close to falling asleep in his office from boredom. When, a thought strikes.


Ok, in my opinion, this is the best, smuttiest, fanfiction me and my bocchan have written so far. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Me and my bocchan don't own Kuroshitsuji, we only own our fanfictions.

Enjoy~!

Let's Play A Game

"Sebastian!" Ciel yells, lifting his head from his desk. His office door opens instantly, and his butler comes forth.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I'm bored." his master says, slumping his head into his arms.

"I see. And why did you summon me?" Sebastian asks.

"I told you. I'm bored." Ciel replies.

"Well. Have you finished your work?" Sebastian asks, "How about your lessons? Have you finished them?"

"Yes. Everything is done."

"Excellent." Sebastian says, "So what exactly did you have in mind? To relieve your boredom, I mean."

"Hm.. How about a game?" Ciel suggests.

"What sort of game?" Sebastian asks.

"How about a game of 'Mercy'? " Ciel says.

" 'Mercy'~? I'm intrigued, do continue." Sebastian says.

"It's a game school children play." Ciel says, "The two players must try to get each other to cry 'mercy'. The first to cry 'mercy' loses."

"Seems reasonable." Sebastian says chuckling softly.

"So, would you like to play?" Ciel asks.

"I would indeed, my lord.* his butler replies.

"Oh, and there are no restrictions." Ciel adds, smirking. Sebastian's eyes widen slightly, closing the door behind him, locking them from the outside world.

"Sounds like my kind of game~." Sebastian purrs, a smirk appears on his lips.

"Of course it is~." Ciel replies as his butler makes his way to him. "Seems you already have a plan of action." he says smirking mischievously.

"Oh, I do~." Sebastian says, "Do you~?" he asks.

"Possibly~." his master replies.

"Then, start the game." Sebastian says smirking, "Since this was your idea."

Ciel reaches up, pulling his butler down by his tie, tightening the fabric. Sebastian chokes slightly, wrapping one of his hands around his master's throat. Ciel smirks, but his smirk vanishes. "I thought demons didn't need air~." he teases.

"We don't." Sebastian says in his calm normal voice, "I'm just being...what's the word?...Over dramatic. You, on the other hand," he squeezes his hand around his master's throat, "need air~."

Ciel gasps quietly. "You're going to have to come up with some other idea." he says, suddenly grabbing his butler's belt buckle. Sebastian kisses his master's lips ferociously. Ciel kisses back, letting his hand drift lower.

Sebastian releases his grip slightly, forcing his tongue inside his master's mouth. Rubbing his muscle against the younger's, swishing the thing around the younger's mouth.

"You're pretty serious about this game." Ciel mumbles, "Aren't you~?"Sebastian stares at his master, his eyes darkening with lust.

"...Dead." he says, his voice dropping dramatically, sucking on the younger males' tongue. Ciel moans quietly. Sebastian hums, sucking harder and slower, driving his free hand under Ciel's shirt, roaming all over his chest. Ciel moans once more, suddenly grabbing his butler's crotch hard.

Sebastian hisses, biting the younger male's tongue. Ciel hisses quietly, gripping his butler's crotch harder, pulling it forcefully. Sebastian bites harder, starting to taste his master's blood. Ciel drives his up to Sebastian's raven black hair, pulling it hard, causing Sebastian to wince, he squeezes his hand around his master's throat tightly.

Ciel pulls back, blood trickles down from his lips. "You really want to win?" he asks, "If so, you need to up the ante." he smirks and pulls both of his hands hard. Sebastian releases his grip, slamming his master against the wall so that his stomach touches the wall. He retrieves two forks from his pocket, stabbing them into his master's sleeves, pushing them deep into the wall. He smirks as he drives his hands down to his master's cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze.

"Hm.. Where'd you hide the forks?" Ciel muses, struggling slightly, not being able to feel his arms.

"I'll never tell~." Sebastian replies, giving the cheeks one more squeeze before slapping them harshly. Ciel winces slightly, struggling harder.

Sebastian rips off his master's pants, staring at his backside, chuckling to himself. "What are you laughing at?" Ciel asks in an even voice, his face tinted with red.

"You~. And how cute and vulnerable you look~." Sebastian replies, crouching down, spreading his master's cheeks apart, rubbing the entrance with his index finger. Ciel gasps, continuing to struggle, ripping his shirt a little. Sebastian smirks, leaning his body inward, licking the puckered entrance. Ciel gasps once more, biting his lips, drawing blood. He struggles harder, ripping his shirt farther. Sebastian looks up at his master, pushing the young boy's hips against the wall, thrusting his tongue inside his entrance, swirling the muscle around.

Ciel gasps loudly, moaning at the new sensation, tensing his body up. Sebastian moans, thrusting his tongue harder, spreading his cheeks farther apart. Ciel moans once more, muttering something under his breath. Sebastian extracts his tongue.

"What did you say?" he asks.

"I said, 'You're gonna pay for that.'!" Ciel says, yanking his arms away from the wall, ripping off his shirt. He spins his body around, kneeing his butler in the face. Sebastian groans, crashing to the floor. Ciel smirks, chuckling to himself. Walking to his shredded up shirt. "Hm. A waste of a perfectly good outfit. Pity." he sighs. Sebastian groans louder, sitting up, rubbing his sore cheek. Ciel walks back to his butler, grabbing a fist full of his hair, tilting his head back so his butler's red eyes stare at him, a smirk forms onto his lips. Sebastian licks his lips. "So, how much longer do you think you can hold up?" Ciel asks, gripping his butler's hair harder.

"I can go all day~." Sebastian replies, staring at his master, leaning his body forward. Ciel chuckles, shoving his butler to the floor harshly, earning a groan from Sebastian.

"Sure you can." Ciel says, dropping down on his butler, straddling his hips.

'You just wait.' Sebastian's mind says, squirming his body, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you up to~?" Ciel purrs, grinding his hips against his butlers'.

"Nothing, just observing." Sebastian replies, groaning quietly. Ciel smirks and stills.

"Sure~." he says, running his hands down his butler's chest. Sebastian shivers, placing his hands on his masters' chest. Ciel quickly undoes his butler's shirt buttons, flaring the shirt open, raking his nails down the fully exposed chest. Sebastian grinds his teeth, pinching his masters' nipples harshly.

Ciel sets his jaw, grabbing one of his butler's wrists and bites his arm hard. Sebastian hisses, yanking arm away from Ciel. Giving his face a hard slap. Ciel slaps back instantly. Sebastian's eyes burn red, fangs and claws appear. He lunges for his master, covering his chest and shoulders with scratches and bite marks.

"YES~!" Ciel says, suddenly laughing like a mad man. Sebastian growls, biting his master's neck harshly, a line of blood pours down his neck. "Yes, Sebastian~!" Ciel groans lustfully.

"Is this all you got?" Sebastian asks, his voice lowered.

"Not even close~." Ciel replies, raking his nails down Sebastian cheek. Sebastian bites his master's fingers, only to have them presses deeper into his cheek.

"Are you done with your little game of child's play?" Sebastian asks, chuckling to himself.

"Only if you are~." Ciel says, "Are you ready to amp it up to ten?" he asks.

"Do..." Sebastian says, leaning his body forward so his lips brush over the young boy's ear, "It." he whispers. Biting the child's ear.

"Why don't you~?" Ciel whispers.

"Why don't you~?" Sebastian whispers back.

"Because I want to give in." Ciel replies.

"Well, so do I~." Sebastian says.

"Fine." Ciel sighs, sliding his body down his butler's body, sitting on the mans' knees, undoing his belt buckle. Sebastian rests his head against his arms, watching his master lustfully, purring and licking his lips. Ciel slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his butler's pants. Pulling the fabric down slowly as well. "Going commando, are we?" Ciel chuckles.

"Maybe~." Sebastian chuckles back, a smirk forming on his lips. Ciel looks at him, yanking his pants away quickly. Sebastian purrs, tugging on his masters' hair.

"You have to use your words, Sebastian dear~." Ciel says.

"Please~, Ciel ~darling~, suck on me. I want to feel that tongue of yours around me~. Mmm, I want it~! Was that better~?" Sebastian says. Ciel smirks, leaning his body down, blowing cool air on the tip. Sebastian shudders, growling softly, pulling his masters' hair harshly again. Ciel licks Sebastian's tip gently, his tongue barely touching it. Sebastian narrows his eyes, turning his masters' body so that his backside is in front of his face. Licking his masters' length slowly. Ciel licks his butlers' member from base to tip slowly. Sebastian shudders slightly, wrapping his arms around his master's thighs.

"You like that~, don't you~?" Ciel purrs.

"No." Sebastian replies, "I fuckin' love it~!" Ciel drops his head, taking his butler's entire length. Sebastian rolls his head back, licking his master's tip all the way to his puckered entrance. Ciel hollows at his cheeks, sucking hard. Sebastian moans, bucking his hips. Ciel moans, swallowing around his butler. Sebastian groans, nipping his master's cheeks. Ciel moans louder, bobbing his head quickly, nipping the head.

"Harder~, bite me harder~." Sebastian groans. Ciel nips the tip teasingly. Sebastian groans, getting a fistful of his master's hair, pulling his body off of his length, continuing to pull his master until his ear reaches his lips. "Don't make me repeat myself." he hisses.

"Fine. If you let me go, I'll continue." Ciel says. Sebastian gives his master's hair a quick pull before releasing him. Ciel moves back to his original spot, leaning his body down, biting the tip hard.

"Yes~!" Sebastian moans loudly. Ciel bites harder, barely breaking the skin. Sebastian jumps, poking his index finger inside the boy's entrance . Ciel gasps and moans, bobbing his head fast. Sebastian moans, adding a second digit, scissoring the boy. He leans in, licking in between his two fingers at a rapid pace. Ciel moans louder, sucking harder, nipping the tip. Sebastian bucks his hips, adding a third digit.

"Wow." Ciel says, "Preparing me, during a game of 'Mercy'? I expected a full dry fuck."

"Who says I'm gonna fuck you after this~?" Sebastian purrs.

"You son of a bitch." Ciel says, glaring at his butler, "If you don't, I'll fuck you. One way or another, I'm getting some."

Sebastian chuckles. "You're a feisty little one, aren't you~?" he asks.

"Only when I don't get what I want." Ciel replies, "Now give it to me~!" he demands.

"Hmm. No." Sebastian says. He extracts his fingers, grabbing his belt, carrying his master to his chair, tying both of his wrists to the leg of the chair.

"You bastard!" Ciel yells struggling to escape, "You can't do this to me!"

"Oh yes I can." Sebastian says while rising to his feet, "You said, 'No restrictions' remember~?" he turns around, slowly walking away from his master.

"Why you." Ciel mumbles,"WAIT!" his butler stops.

"Yes~?" he asks.

Ciel sighs, "...Mercy.." he says.

"Hm~? What did you say~?" his butler asks.

"MERCY, ALRIGHT?" Ciel yells.

"There's no need to yell." Sebastian says returning to his master, untying him.

"Don't make me wait any longer." Ciel says, pouncing on his butler. Sebastian kisses his master's lips.

"So, will you do anything I tell you to do~?" he asks.

"Yes~! Anything~!" Ciel replies.

"I know how you like to be in control of things." Sebastian says, "And I feel bad for binding you. So..." he leans his body forward, "I want you...to take control...for putting up with my absurd behavior. Can you do that for me, Ciel~?" he whispers.

"Yes." Ciel replies, shifting his hips so that he hovers over his butler's body, slowly pushing his hips down. Sebastian moans quietly, biting his lips. Ciel settles down, moaning loudly. Sebastian moans louder, taking one of his index fingers into his mouth, sucking on the digit loudly.

"Move~." he says, staring at the boy with lust filled eyes.

Ciel pushes himself up, dropping his body down, moaning loudly. Sebastian moans, taking the finger out of his mouth and places it inside Ciel's. Ciel sucks on the digit hard, bouncing up and down quickly. Sebastian groans, tangling his fingers inside Ciel's hair. "Harder~." he moans. Ciel bounces his body faster, dropping his body harder, his moaning gets louder. "AAH~!" Sebastian moans, arching his back up, "Do that again~!" he says. Ciel drops his body hard, his back arches.

"OH GOD~!" he cries.

"Ciel~! Oh you feel so good~!" Sebastian moans rolling his head back.

"S-SEBASTIAN~~!" Ciel cries at the top of his lungs. His back arches, his body tenses up as he explodes all over themselves. Sebastian moans at the warm sensation. He extracts himself from his master, placing him in his chair. He grabs his erection.

"Watch." he says as he begins to pump.

"Of course~." Ciel replies, panting a little bit. Sebastian pumps his length faster, brushing a few of his fingertips over the tip, leaning on the chair for support."

"Come on~." Ciel says.

"I'm trying." Sebastian says, "I'm-I'm close." he moans loudly, bucking his hips. Ciel reaches forward, pinching his butler's nipples hard. Sebastian groans, arching his back. "C-CIEL~!" he cries, exploding over their chests and stomachs.

"That's it~." Ciel says, pulling his butler down to his level, kissing him passionately. Sebastian kisses back.

"I must say, my lord." Sebastian says, "I really enjoyed our little game. Can we do this again the next time you're bored~?" he asks.

"Absolutely~."

How was it? Thank you so much for reading, and please review for us! Please?


End file.
